The CheckUp
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Ok, so Solomon goes to visit an old 'friend' and we discover some interesting stuff. It really isn't my best story, but it does have a very adorable Zach. R&R please! -Ray


OK! Its up, its in Solomon's POV and has a very cute and adorable Zach. Yeah, the product of 3 AM writing people!!

* * *

The house was just as I remember it, old and beautiful. I could see _her_ cherry red '66 mustang sitting in the drive. 'Deep breath, Solomon, deep breath.' Walking up the steps I remember the last time I'd been here, the funeral. My two best friends, disappeared on a mission _I_ was suppose to go on. Two children left fatherless, two women left without lovers.

Lori Goode passed soon after her husband, Mike, shot right before her son's eyes, three months pregnant with daughter she always wanted. I remember how Rachel Morgan held on to her daughter at George's funeral, never looking at the casket. I had caused all of that, my selfish act for love caused so much pain.

I knocked on the door old oak door, and just as I knew she would, Sam answered the door. She smiled her sweet smile and let me in, as if the last year hadn't passed by.

"Sam…"I started, but I stopped when I saw him. He was asleep in the cushion chaired by the fireplace. Zachary Goode… at seven years old he was surprisingly talented at being covert, he reminded everyone of a younger Mike.

"Come on, we can talk in the kitchen," Sam said, her silent footsteps leading me towards the last place I'd seen her. The room where I had broken her heart… and mine…

"How's he doing? Transitioning well?" the first twp questions that came to mind, not surprising, my godson was completely parentless and he's caregiver was a trained seductress, not a nurturer.

"He's fine, he misses Lori a lot, but he always was a mommy's little spy. Zach's really not the type to need a lot of help; all he needs me for are rides. If I try anything else I get glared at, and if there is ONE thing he inherited from his mother, it's her glare," she told me, her tone was fond and reminiscent. She'd been watching Zach carefully, looking for signs that he was falling apart, like a normal seven year old would.

"Good," was the only response I could get out, it launched her out of her trance and back into the present.

"Soley, why are you here? You didn't go visit Morgan, and we both know she would be in worse shape. Dealing with George's death and trying to figure out her next move for her and Cammie? Rachel is having a harder time then me, and you know it," Sam's question was logical, it made sense. I just don't know the answer, I wasn't worried about Rachel or Cammie, even if George told me to keep an eye on them, I wasn't worried.

"And who says I'm not just checking up on you two first?" Good lie; made sense, could be true, but Sam wouldn't go for it. The look in her eye confirmed my suspicions, she knew I was lying.

"Aunty…?" a little voice called. We both turned and looked at the doorway, a little Zach in his father's old shirt stood there. One hand on his stomach and the other rubbing his eye.

"Yes Zach?" Sam spoke softly to him, it was the first time I'd ever heard a maternal tone in her voice.

"I don't feel good," his voice was softer this time, making Sam have to move closer to him to hear. I smirked; he was using older techniques to get us to stop fighting, definitely a Goode that was for sure. I leaned against the counter as Sam did a basic check of his temperature, which I found hilarious since he was definitely faking. When she finished he smiled, "Thanks Aunty!" He shot out of the room after that, strait up the stairs too, probably to his room.

"He is so weird sometimes," Sam muttered, probably to herself but I heard it anyway. I couldn't stop myself from laughing then, the first time I've laughed in nearly a year. "Soley?"

"H-he wa-was f-faking," I stuttered out between laughs, "I d-don't th-think he like-liked us arguing."

"…I'm going to hit you Soley, just so you know," Sam teased, hitting me upside the head, just like when we were younger. I smiled then, spies shouldn't have things that mean a lot to them, it's a weakness to be exploited, but even when I distance myself from my weakness I can't seem to get over _her_.

"See ya on my next check-up Sam," I winked as I said it, she smiled lightly as I exited the kitchen. I waved a little wave at Zach, who was very well concealed behind the banister, "Good-bye Zachary!"

"Bye Uncle Soley!!" Zach yelled from his hiding spot.

* * *

See, a cute and adorable 7-year-oldZach!!! Ok, so constructive criticism and praise please. You don't like flames and neither do I!


End file.
